Une rencontre une nuit
by Endlessluna
Summary: Duo est employé dans une grande entreprise d'informatique, une nuit alors qu'il sort du travail pour préparer un gros dossier, il rencontre un homme étrange, qui est-il? Pourquoi a-t-il cette mauvaise impression?
1. Chapitre 1, rencontre 1

Auteur: moi 'Luna

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: pas à moi... Y__Y

Titre: Une rencontre, une nuit

Couple(s) : HeeroxDuo ; QuatrexTrowa ; Wufeix? ? ; RélénaxHeero? (je viens juste d'entamer cette fiction, je ne sais pas comment elle va finir).

* * *

Une rencontre, une nuit.

Chapitre 1

Onze heures… Onze heures dix du soir… La lune était cachée par les nuages, seul un croissant blanc éclairait les rues de la ville. On entendait le bruit montant des artères principales, vacarme assourdissant qui rompt le silence de la nuit. Duo attendait un taxi sur le trottoir devant un bâtiment immense qui semblait toucher les cieux. En attendant, il farfouillait nerveusement dans sa mallette vérifiant encore et encore si tous ses papiers étaient présents. S'il en perdait ne serait-ce qu'un seul, il pourrait dire adieu à la préparation du contrat, ce qui entraînerait sa chute puis son licenciement. Une décadence qui le ramènerait au point zéro. Duo redoutait ce moment, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, dans cette période que tout le monde appelait « passé ». Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se remémorer ce qui avait été sa vie d'avant, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la revivre maintenant. Les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il était un chiot galeux qui était tombé par inadvertance aux milieux d'une meute racée. A chaque fois qu'il racontait son histoire, on le regardait avec des yeux gros comme ceux d'une grenouille. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne pourrait pas écrire une histoire, son histoire. Il s'imaginait déjà derrière son bureau, la plume à la main, son écriture petite et irrégulière traçant sur du papier jaunâtre ces mots :

« Mon histoire pourra paraître absurde à certain. Elle pourra être une aberration pour d'autre ou encore paraître tout à fait normale. Vous ne pourrez surement pas vous empêchez de rire. Non, cela est trop risible pour être vrai direz-vous lorsque vous aurez finit ces quelques lignes. Mais ce n'est que votre avis. Dans ma vie, j'ai dix commandements… dix commandements qui ne sont que le tracé de mon existence… Je vais vous les citer :

1) Naître dans la boue, la puanteur et la sueur d'une mère qui accouche entre deux clients dans une chambre moisie. Une mère qui vous a gardé, on ne sait pourquoi ni comment vu qu'elle ne voit aucun intérêt en vous… Si ce n'est peut-être la pension qu'elle pourra extorquer de votre père.

2) Ne pas vous faire reconnaître par ce ledit père et donc au final ne servir à rien. A cause de cela, se faire battre à coup de fouet tous les jours par une mère aimant trop l'alcool pour oublier les sévices qu'elle subit le soir venu.

3) Vivre dans la misère.

4) Pleurer.

5) Vivre dans la misère.

6) Pleurer.

7) Se sauver à 16 ans de votre « foyer » et partir sur le routes en quête d'un travail décent ou qui pourrait simplement vous offrir à manger tous les jours convenablement.

8) Manquer de devenir prêtre mais se faire « sauver » des griffes du diable par un archevêque plus que compatissant, commencer des études et travailler comme larbin dans la cuisine d'une entreprise d'informatique.

9) Monter en grade, suivre des études encore et encore, monter en grade pour devenir assistant.

10) Avoir dix-neuf ans et tomber amoureux ? Pourquoi pas… »

Le jeune homme soupira, il lécha une larme qui avait glissé au coin de ses lèvres. C'était totalement imbécile de pleurer sur son passé, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'avait plus de jamais eu de nouvelles de sa mère, même trois ans après sa fugue. Lorsqu'il pensait aux seize années qu'il avait passé dans les bas-fonds de la société, son cœur s'emplissait de douleur et les vieilles cicatrices se rouvraient d'elle mêmes… Non, il ne pourrait jamais écrire ces mots, il ne pourrait jamais devenir écrivain. On dit parfois que le destin s'acharne sur certaines personnes, c'est une tragédie qui allait se dérouler. Alors qu'il bataillait pour refermer sa mallette, un taxi arriva, le jeune homme l'appela en équilibre en équilibre sur un pied, sa valise posée sur un genou.

C'est à ce moment là que le vent décida de se lever, emmenant avec lui une feuille. Le jeune homme regarda la course de la feuille sans réagir, son cœur ne battait plus et il semblait pétrifié sur place. Celle-ci s'envolait par le doux zéphir sous ses yeux de morts, elle virevoltait et s'enfonçait dans la nuit et ne semblait pas vouloir rester à sa place ni se poser. Duo laisse tomber sa valise à ses pieds d'un coup alors que le taxi jaune s'arrêtait devant lui, son chauffeur jetant par la vitre entrouverte son mégot de cigarette rougit. Le jeune homme commença à courir dans la direction où la feuille s'était envolée, les larmes perlant le long de ses joues. Il ne devait pas perdre cette feuille !! Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Sans elle il ne pouvait plus rester, il serait un homme mort. D'un coup, il la vit dans la lumière d'un réverbère, elle continuait sa course avec le vent, seulement les yeux violets de Duo ne la fixèrent plus, ils se posèrent sur une nouvelle ombre.

La silhouette se tenait dans le velours de la nuit, elle restait immobile devant la plage de lumière que diffusait le réverbère. Duo arrêta sa course comme s'il était attiré par cet étranger de la nuit. Il ne voyait pas son visage, seul ses contours lui apparaissaient et bizarrement c'est comme s'il connaissait cette personne, comme si son âme lui appartenait. Son instinct lui intimait de se sauver, de rompre cette attraction mais son corps entier s'approchait peu à peu de cet autre. Les deux arrivèrent en même temps dans la plage de lumière. Duo resta fasciné devant la beauté étrange de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa peau pâle sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons de lumière, ses yeux cobalts, ses cheveux bruns qui descendaient doucement dans son cou, ces lèvres, ce visage, ces mains, tout était magnifique et irréel en lui. L'autre passa à côté de Duo sans lui avoir adressé une seule parole et seulement un bref et rapide regard. L'américain resta immobile dans la lumière, pétrifié, de glace. L'aura qu'il avait sentit lorsque l'apparition était passée à côté de lui était puissante, magique et en même temps, elle avait un léger goût maléfique. Ses yeux se portèrent au sol et il découvrit à ses pieds la feuille volante. Il la ramassa et se retourna vivement.

« Pardon, je… »

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue que lui et le taxi qui l'attendait. Tout était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. L'américain resta interdit, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas fou, s'il n'avait pas eu des hallucinations. Il soupira et tourna les talons, il ramassa sa mallette qui était restée au sol avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui démarra à toute vitesse en direction de son appartement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dehors, d'un coup il avait peur, une peur sourde et effrayante. Qui était-il ? Est-ce que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Et même s'il avait réellement existé, pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par cet homme ? Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne lui avait jamais parlé… Non, de toute manière il n'aimait pas les hommes, la petite aide de la secrétaire de son patron l'intéressait beaucoup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels mais rien que de penser en être un lui donnait la bile aux lèvres. Il fallait qu'il oublie les évènements de la soirée, ou bien il allait finir raide dingue.

_**Avoir dix-neuf ans et tomber amoureux**_

Au centre d'un marécage, en haut d'une colline, un manoir surplombait les eaux qui l'entouraient. La bâtisse était fière, grande, noire, elle reflétait la puissance des personnes qui l'habitaient. Si seulement une personne arrivait aux abords de ce petit château, personne ne la voyait jamais revenir, les loups dont les hurlements résonnaient dans le ciel certaines nuits l'ayant surement trouvée avant que cette personne n'atteigne son but. Parfois des chauves-souris s'élevaient des plus hautes tours. Pour les rares personnes qui pouvaient entrer, l'intérieur pouvait leur couper le souffle dès le premier regard, il était l'assemblage de plusieurs époques, s'entremêlant, se retrouvant dans un même lieu. Il y avait une communauté qui habitait dans ces lieux, une communauté à part de toute humanité. Dans une tour du château se trouvaient des appartements de la Renaissance. En cette douce nuit, alors que les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement les tapisseries, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Un homme, grand, brun faisaient les cent pas dans le salon particulier, sa cape pourpre tourbillonnant autour de lui, ses yeux cobalts fixant le sol comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose les quelques vases brisés autour de lui étaient témoins d'une colère passée, vases que l'homme piétinait rageusement.

« Heero… Calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de tout casser. Bois quelque chose, tu te sentiras mieux… »

L'homme prit le verre qu'une femme lui tendait et il s'affala dans un canapé pourpre, il porta le liquide rouge à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient devenues rouges elles aussi.

« Merci Sally…

-C'est pour ton bien. Tu penses vraiment qu'Elzan aimerait de voir ainsi ?! Tu devrais aller lui parler, il pourrait t'aider…

-Non, ma décision est prise. Il deviendra mon calice qu'il le veuille ou non !

-Et tu le jetteras dehors, non, tu feras en sorte qu'il meurt au bout de quelques mois comme les autres. Tu sais que depuis Réléna tu les as cumulés ! Tu ne peux pas prendre comme chien de compagnie tous ceux que tu croises, Heero !

-Je sais bien. Je me suis renseigné, il n'a aucune famille, aucune importance pour la société. Je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaisse aux yeux de tous pour qu'il m'advienne.

-Pourquoi lui ? Tu sais que beaucoup d'entre nous n'attendent que tes faveurs…

-Ce ne sont pas de bons animaux de compagnie… Parce que... il n'a pas eu peur de moi…

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux ! C'est un esclave que tu veux non ? Tu n'as qu'à prendre une goule ou un loup mais arrête de prendre des humains ! Les calices sont fait pour nous accompagner toute notre vie et non pas pour être traité comme des chiens !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, tout cela n'est pas mon problème. Je n'ai aucune morale tu le sais bien. Je fais ce que je veux ! ET SI JE VEUX L'ENCHAINER A MON LIT ET LE VOIR GEMIR DE DOULEUR PUIS LE TUER ET BIEN JE LE FERAIS !!! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de soupirer et de plonger ses pupilles or dans tout l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Elle avait bien le droit non ? Après tout Heero était comme son petit frère même s'il était plus vieux qu'elle mais il agissait toujours comme un adolescent. Elle croisa les mains et le regarda de nouveau, détournant ainsi ses yeux de l'épée d'argent qui était accrochée au dessus de la cheminée dans lequel flambaient des flammes éternelles.

-Heero Yuy… Vous devriez faire attention à vos actes et vos paroles. Elzan est peut-être votre père mais il est aussi le patriarche, il ne prendre pas le risque de mettre la communauté en danger parce que vous êtes trop bornée pour arrêter vos bêtises… »

Heero ferma les yeux dans un grognement, il s'allongea sur le canapé et des flashs de sa mémoire lui revinrent. Cette mémoire si fugace, ces souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler. Il avait souvent demandé à son père de lui raconter son histoire, à croire que celui-ci le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

_Un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns et cours, ses yeux cobalts plongés dans les flammes, il avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'une autre personne. Celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux avec une grande douceur. Son visage était emprunt de bonté, il regardait le jeune homme avec amour, l'amour d'un père. Dans ses longs cheveux gris et ses yeux bleus nuit se reflétaient le feu qui brûlait. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était chaude et douce._

_« Ainsi tu veux que je te raconte ton histoire, mon fils, Heero._

_-S'il vous plaît._

_-Te souviens-tu de ta famille ? De ta première famille ?_

_-Un peu…_

_-C'était une grande et noble famille, une famille qui avait les faveurs du roi et toi, et bien toi tu étais le fils qui allait hériter de toute cette fortune. Seulement, tu étais d'une nature fragile, tout comme ta mère, elle était douce et gentille… Te souviens-tu ?_

_-Oui… »_

_Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et il se laissait porter par la voix de son père._

_« Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te chercher ? Tu étais à l'asile parmi tous ces humains fous à lier… J'étais venu chercher de quoi ravitailler la communauté et je t'ai découvert dans cette pièce, dans un coin sombre. Tes yeux gris m'ont attiré car ils n'étaient pas ceux d'un fou..Je t'ai ramené avec moi. Toi qui à vingt-deux ans avait été évincé de l'héritage par ta famille car tu ne pourrais jamais succéder à ton père… C'est depuis ce jour que tu es devenu mon fils… Tu te souviens ? »_

_Le jeune homme se souvenait maintenant, les images étaient revenues dans les paroles de son père… Son père qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. »_

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la réponse à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Si Heero avait décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et bien qu'il fasse !

« -Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Tu as raison Sally, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi… »

La poupée blonde se leva, elle embrasse du bout des lèvres celles d'Heero, enlevant les dernières gouttes de sang qui étaient restées sur les lèvres du vampire. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste, resta de marbre. Cette femelle ne lui donnait rien, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et exaltée. Il attendit qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle avant de poser son verre sur la table basse et s'allongea dans le canapé. C'est vrai sa vie se résumait aux seules années où il avait vécu comme un être humain.

Depuis les années, les siècles s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il avait aimé… Il avait aimé… Cette femme si belle et si traître… Celle qu'il avait choisit comme premier calice… Celle qui l'avait humilié, qui l'avait trahit en allant dans un clan ennemi et en devenant un être de la nuit… Cette femme qui avait essayé de le tuer… Réléna ! Rien qu'à ce nom qui rejaillit dans ses pensées, le vampire serre le poing. Il ne lui pardonnerai pas ! Elle aurait pu mourir, elle aurait du mourir ! Mais elle vivait encore ! Depuis, il passait sa frustration sur des humains qu'il cueillait un peu partout, humains avec lesquels il jouait et dont il se débarrassait après quelques temps d'usages…

Il ne savait pas faire autrement. Tout aurait été différent si elle était restée auprès de lui. Heero ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage, le réveillant d'une grande douceur. Il se leva et se prépara lentement, il se prépara pour mettre en place son plan, plan qui allait lui offrir celui qu'il désirait à l'instant, cet homme blond qui courait après une feuille en pleine nuit.

*Duo Maxwell, moi, Heero Yuy, je te promets que tu deviendras mon calice, que ce soir tu ramperas devant moi pour que je te prenne… Je te le promets…*

Il noua sa cravate et sortit de ses appartements en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

A une prochaine suite ^^

* * *

reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ pour me donner du courage pour la suite :p


	2. Chapitre 2, rencontre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 !!! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Dans ce petit chapitre, les différents moments sont "mis en musique". N'hésitez pas à les écouter lorsque je les site ; )

les voici dans l'odre pour vous préparer à appuyer sur play XD:

Symphonie 6 de Beethoven; la traviata de Verdi (le chant des bohémiens) ; Les quatres saisons de Vivaldi; Carmina Burana de wagner; La Polonaise de Chopin.

voilà ! Bonne lecture!!

Je recherche un/une Bêta!!!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le trajet en taxi n'avait pas été très long et le jeune américain fut rapidement arrivé devant son appartement. Il sortit un billet de sa poche et le tendit au chauffeur. « Gardez la monnaie ». L'homme lui répondit avec un grand sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de redémarrer. Duo ne répondit pas, il regarda cependant les phares rouges de la voiture qui s'éloignaient et qui tournaient à l'angle d'une rue, il resta ainsi un moment ses yeux gardant en mémoire ces rayons de couleurs dans la nuit noire. Il soupira et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, il tapa le code d'accès et entra dans le bâtiment. Tout était calme, silencieux, seule une faible lumière filtrait sous la porte du concierge. Duo n'appela pas l'ascenseur, il emprunta l'escalier, les marches en bois craquant doucement sous ses pieds. C'est ainsi que, sa mallette sous le bras, il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, la troisième porte au fond du seul couloir du deuxième étage. Il chercha un instant sa clé dans le fond d'une poche et les sortit sans faire trop de bruit, le petit clic que fit le verrou lui permit d'entrer chez lui.

L'américain posa sa mallette sur le sol pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau qu'il accrocha dans une penderie, ses chaussures rejoignirent leur place et il referma la porte coulissante. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et la ferma à clé, tournant le verrou plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il reprit sa mallette et se dirigea jusque dans le salon, là, il la posa sur la table basse avant d'aller se chercher une tasse de café serré dans la petite cuisine attenante. Son appartement était spacieux, du moins il avait largement assez de place, lui qui vivait seul et qui ne recevait jamais personne. Des tableaux sur les murs trahissaient son goût prononcé pour l'art. Il y avait quelques belles peintures de personne connues que Duo gardait amoureusement. La décoration était toutefois simple, simple mais moderne, les appareils qui meublaient les pièces étaient tous du dernier cri, les canapés rouges ressortaient avec les murs blancs cassés et la cuisine rouge et noir semblait être tout droit sortie du futur. Cependant, lorsqu'on entrait dans cet endroit, on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Les lieux étaient arrangés avec goût et tout était fait de sorte que l'on ne veuille plus ressortir de cet endroit après y avoir posé les pieds. Duo appuya sur un bouton d'une manette qui se sur la table de travail de la cuisine, une légère musique retentit dans l'appartement, une musique douce et belle, du classique, la Symphonie 6 de Beethoven adoucissait l'atmosphère des lieux, des milliers de couleurs apparaissaient puis s'évaporaient dans les airs. Rien ne pouvait mettre dans de meilleure condition de travail le jeune américain que cette musique.

Pourtant, le jeune homme tremblait en prenant sa tasse de café, il était mal à l'aise, comme s'il craignait quelque chose, comme si un monstre allait sortir de derrière le réfrigérateur à tout moment pour venir l'égorger par derrière, comme s'il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne cessait de se retourner tout le temps, de vérifier si les verrous de la porte d'entrée était bien tirés. Il soupirait souvent, essayait de prendre une respiration calme et détendue, il amena son café auprès de sa mallette et le posa sur la table basse en prenant une gorgée avant d'ouvrir le coffre fort fermé par un code d'accès et de récupérer ses documents. Il jeta sa mallette sur le sol et étala les feuilles devant lui. Reprenant son café dans ses mains glacées, ses yeux parcoururent les notes rapidement. C'était un travail lourd et pesant, il épluchait toutes les feuilles, et il y en avait beaucoup des feuilles, plus de 100… Il prenait des notes et résumait le fonctionnement du produit qu'il devrait présenter le lendemain.

C'était un antivirus de dernière génération qui allait servir à une grande compagnie pour protéger tous leurs systèmes informatiques. Plusieurs entreprises d'informatiques avaient eu une commande et celle qui embauchait Duo avait décroché le premier entretien. Maintenant il fallait qu'il réussisse à vendre son produit. Il s'entraînait à résumer chaque feuille devant une petite glace, essayant de se montrer le plus détendu possible, puis il essaya de répondre au poste de télé qu'il éteignit rageusement alors que le présentateur l'embrouiller dans ses explications. Seulement, alors qu'il avait presque tout épluché, son cœur commença à s'affoler, sa tête lui tournait et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer deux mêmes. Duo s'obligait à rester alerte, il ne lui restait plus qu'une feuille, la plus importante, celle qui expliquait le cœur du système, celle qui s 'était envolée quelques heures auparavant. Mais les écritures lui semblaient floues, c'est comme si les lettres s'échappaient à sa vue. Cette feuille, cette seule feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes et qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme si elle était écrite dans une langue étrangère. La peur, immense, effroyable lui tordit l'estomac, la feuille quitta ses doigts et alla s'échouer sur le sol pendant que l'américain s'évanouissait…

La Traviata de Verdi le sortit de son évanouissement, le chant des Bohémiens retentit dans l'appartement comme des milliers de clochettes lui faisant manquer un battement de cœur. Cette musique, il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle renforçait son anxiété et sa peur. Il ramassa la feuille qui était tombée, elle lui semblait toujours aussi obscure.

Soudain, le réfrigérateur se mit en route, un bruit de glougloutement qui sortait des tuyaux, le micro-onde se mit en route lui aussi récupérant les quelques secondes du matin avant qu'il ne se soit bloqué, le grille pain sauta alors qu'il n'avait jamais été baissé, les lumières grésillaient comme s'il y avait des sautes de tension. Duo resta pétrifié puis il se leva et débrancha tout, tout même le réfrigérateur et le congélateur puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira le rideau, ses yeux améthystes se plongèrent dans le velours de la nuit, captant les quelques lumières de la ville. Soudain, il poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre venait d'apparaître un chat, noir… L'animal le fixait de ses yeux rouges, entre ses crocs, tachée du rouge du sang gisait une colombe. Duo appuya sur le bouton et le rideau de fer tomba devant la fenêtre. Il entendait derrière les cris de l'animal et ses griffes sur le fer… Alors que le jeune homme reprenait lentement sa respiration, un éclair ébranla toute la ville, un roulement de tonnerre suivit et la grêle s'abattirent sur les fenêtres de l'appartement avec une effroyable force. Or, la météo n'avait pas prévu d'orages…

Duo resta au milieu de son salon, pétrifié, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il n'osait plus faire un geste. Il n'avait pas peur, non il ne devait pas avoir peur… Pourtant il était mort de trouille… Il poussa un petit cri de désespoir et s'engouffre dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et se roule en boule sous sa couette, ramenant les draps sur sa tête pour ne plus rien entendre. Il tremblait de partout, il se demandait si ce n'était pas la fin du monde qui s'annonçait, tout n'était que noir et rouge, froid et peur… Depuis cette rencontre… Il ferma les yeux très forts et comme pour répondre à ses prières, le sommeil s'empara de lui. Mais…quel sommeil…

Pour celui qui serait resté auprès de Duo, il serait surement partit quelques heures après que ce dernier se soit endormit. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul la petite lumière rouge de l'ordinateur en veille éclairait la pièce. Les murs étaient peint avec du bleu nuit et on ne pouvait percevoir que le contour des quelques meubles qui se trouvaient de-ci de-là. En s'enfuyant le jeune américain avait oublié de fermer son volet, seul l'épais rideau cachait la vue qui s'étendait sur la ville. D'ailleurs deux yeux rouges sondaient la pièce, un épais plumage noir qui appartenait aux êtres de la nuit. Lorsque les deux pupilles de feu se posèrent sur le châtain, celui-ci fut secoué d'un tremblement, tandis qu'un croassement résonnait dans les airs.

« _Il se trouvait dans une grotte… Ou une caverne, enfin quelque chose clos avec de la pierre, de la pierre humide et froide sur laquelle glissaient les gouttes d'eau. Mais cette chose qui recouvrait le mur semblait visqueuse, il ne s'en approcha pas. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas alors il commença à marcher dans les dédalles noirs._

_ Un son vint effleurer ses oreilles, il se retourna vivement cherchant d'où venait cette mélodie ? A moins que ce ne fut un cri… Il chercha un moment avant que de nouveau il ne l'entende. Il se dirigea dans un couloir plus petit que les autres, la roche griffant ses bras et ses jambes sur son passage, déchirant ses vêtements, lambeau de tissus qui restaient derrière lui. Mais il continuait à suivre cette chanson, car c'était un chant qu'il entendait et qui le guidait. _

_Il arriva dans une toute petite cavité, en son centre se tenait une personne, une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant entre ses genoux une boule de verre, ses longues mains blanches touchaient le cristal et elle chantait, le visage caché par le capuchon de la cape qui lui servait de vêtement. Seules de longues mèches blondes et rousses tombaient sur ses bras recouverts d'une sorte de drap noir. La femme chantait. Elle chantait une sorte de cantique que Duo ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas cette langue mais elle le mettait dans une sorte d'état léthargique, elle le plongeait dans un sommeil secondaire._

_ Le chant dura longtemps, il gardait pétrifié le jeune homme qui ne put qu'entendre les paroles de la « Bonne Aventure ». « Tu tomberas, tu tomberas dans le noir si tu suis le diable. N'accepte pas son invitation et tu mourras. Que choisis-tu, la mort bienfaitrice ou le noir effroyable ? » Le chant repris, s'intensifiant de plus en plus, il devenait insupportable, Duo tomba sur le sol humide à genoux se tenant les oreilles avec ses mains, une grimace horrible sur le visage. Puis il sombra. La femme le regarda de ses pupilles rouges-roses et un rictus démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage. »_

BIDIIIP BIIDIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BUUUUUUuuppppp…. SPOUING…

La vie du réveil anglais venait d'être achevée alors qu'il s'écrasait par terre, ressorts et mécanismes le constituant sautant en l'air et s'éparpillant dans les airs avant d'être écrasés par un chausson rageur. Une fois ce réveilicide produit, l'américain se leva comme un robot, il prit des vêtements propres, alla dans la salle de bain, se prépara rapidement avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il avait encore dans sa tête la chanson de son rêve. Rêve ou cauchemar… Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête et tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que la répétition d'une habitude qu'il avait prise au petit à petit. Même les quatre saisons de Vivaldi ne réussirent pas à le sortir de ses pensées. La petite musique légère resta dans les airs sans toucher le cœur de celui qui habitait les lieux. Alors que le printemps pointait le bout de son nez dans ce magnifique levé de soleil, Duo empoigna sa mallette, prenant ses notes, ses papiers qu'il rangea en désordre à l'intérieur, il referma le tout et sortit en courant, appelant un taxi. Il ne devait pas arriver en retard à cette réunion sinon il était mort.

*****

_L'oiseau de nuit s'était envolé du bord de la fenêtre juste avant que Duo se soit réveillé, non sans avoir poussé un dernier croassement. Il s'envola vers la campagne Londonienne, il se dirigea vers un grand château délabré, ce n'était pas le manoir où habitait la communauté d'Heero Yuy. L'oiseau se dirigea vers une fenêtre et se posa sur la main blanche qui était tendue vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme posa ses grands yeux roses dans ceux, rouges de l'oiseau. Elle le caressait du bout des doigts, lissant ses longues plumes de jais. Puis elle le lâcha et le regarda s'évanouir dans les airs._

_ Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres découvrant des canines plus longues que la normale, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds aux reflets rouges et commença à chanter. Un chant magique, merveilleux, des paroles prononcées dans une langue étrangère. Elle avait mis en garde le garçon, ce jeune fou. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire car elle sentait que si elle laissait le destin faire, le sien s'évanouirait et sa fin serait sonnée. Il ne fallait pas que les deux âmes se rencontrent, il ne fallait pas qu'elles entrent en communion. _

_Elle avait toujours tout fait pour que le monde lui appartienne, lorsqu'elle était devenue calice, elle avait vu une aubaine pour elle. Elle obtenait l'amour d'un homme et elle pourrait ainsi obtenir l'immortalité. Mais son « maître » n'avait pas l'air d'accord et elle restait ainsi. C'est elle qui avait pris les choses en main, elle qui avait calomnié et trahit. C'est elle qui avait essayé de tuer Heero. Elle ! Mais tout cela était nécessaire, nécessaire pour devenir un être de la nuit et devenir ensuite celle qui commanderait son « maître »._

_ Mais ce jeune homme, ce jeune américain sortit de nulle part des bas fonds de la société, il mettait tous ses plans en l'air. Elle surveillait les faits et gestes d'Heero et tout ceux qu'il avait choisit jusqu'ici n'était que des faibles, il n'était pour elle que des grains de sables insignifiants. Mais celui-là... Oui, lui, il avait vécu ce qu'on pouvait vivre de pire, il avait du caractère et s'était sortit des pires situations cependant il savait se tenir et obéir. Si Heero le gardait auprès de lui, tous ses plans étaient compromis. Elle ne le voulait pas, non elle ne pouvait pas le supporter._

_ C'est pourquoi, elle avait choisit cette petite mascarade du soir, effrayer Duo pour le faire se rétracter, l'effrayer pour qu'il n'aille pas avec Heero, pour qu'il n'aille pas dans les griffes du diable. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté Heero avait décidé lui aussi de passer à l'action et ce beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prévu. D'habitude il ne faisait rien aussi vite. Lorsqu'elle se détourna de sa contemplation de la campagne, une petite médaille brilla à son cou, sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Réléna »._

_*****_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il tournait et retournait dans le bâtiment de la compagnie lorsque Duo trouva enfin la salle dans laquelle se déroulait la réunion et où il devait présenter le programme de sa société. Il avait demandé sa route à l'hôtesse d'accueil mais celle-ci n'avait pas dû bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait, étant prise à plusieurs tâches en même temps. Duo entra dans la salle non sans avoir toqué avant pour signaler sa présence.

La salle était vide ou presque, les grandes fenêtres illuminaient la pièce d'une grande lumière blanche, une longue table de bois noir se tenait en son centre et des chaises se tenaient tout autour. James fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son supérieur hiérarchique, Mr Edwin. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main et s'installèrent dos à la porte. Duo était celui qui se tenait le plus près de la porte. Il ouvrit sa mallette et découvrit ses papiers complètement mélangés. Il rougit fortement sous la honte et entrepris de les ranger en différents tas, mettant d'un côté ses notes et de l'autre le dossier. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir, sous les yeux mécontents et de nombreux raclements de gorge de la part de son supérieur, les dirigeants de la compagnie avec lesquels ils avaient la réunion entrèrent dans la salle. Les pupilles améthystes de Duo passèrent sur les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

D'abord le président, un homme plein aux as d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait trop mangé de l'andouillette. Le deuxièmes homme était le principal conseiller, lui aussi aimait trop la choucroute ou ce genre de plat trop gras et qui faisait augmenter le tour de taille… Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur le troisième homme, celui qui était assis en face de lui, celui qui avait été présenté comme étant le directeur adjoint de l'entreprise, son sang se glaça et une chair de poule inexplicable apparut sur ses bras. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des boules de pétanque et une boule apparut dans sa gorge. Pourquoi cet homme, qu'il avait essayé d'oublier pendant toute la nuit se tenait là devant lui ? Pourquoi alors qu'il s'était évanoui dans la nuit, revenait-il en ce jour qui était le plus important dans sa vie ? Le destin lui en voulait-il à ce point, où alors une sorcière lui avait jeté un mauvais sort ? L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui perçut son malaise et il sourit.

Heero avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le jeune homme. Il avait fait tout son possible pour connaître sa vie dans les moindres détails. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su que le lendemain de leur rencontre, il devait participer à la réunion auquel Heero avait été convié un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était directeur adjoint de l'entreprise, cela lui permettait d'avoir une place plus que respectable dans le monde des humains et que son compte à la banque soit un peu rempli. Cela lui permettait aussi d'avoir une ou deux résidences secondaires ici où là dans lesquelles il pouvait se retirer lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. A propos de cette réunion, il avait décliné l'offre du directeur, n'aimant pas particulièrement ce genre de chose ennuyante… Mais sachant qui allait présenter le produit, il s'était fait une joie d'appeler son patron pour lui annoncer qu'il serait là le lendemain. Si le gras homme avait été surpris, il ne le lui refusa pas et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans cette même salle, celle où se trouvait le jeune natté maintenant.

Duo ne le regardait pas, non il ne voulait pas savoir où se posaient les yeux de cet individu. Il se concentra sur le dossier qu'il devait présenter. Seulement sur ce dossier. Il avait réussi à se calmer quelque peu, il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à se plonger totalement dans sa présentation. C'est dans ces sentiments que la réunion commença vraiment, Duo présenta le projet et l'expliqua en détail, en passant très rapidement sur la dernière feuille. Son cœur avait repris une vitesse à peu près normale, une grande vague de soulagement englobait petit à petit son corps, il était comme sur un petit nuage et il ne comptait pas en redescendre de-ci tôt. Son supérieur affichait lui aussi un petit sourire qui ne pouvait que présager du meilleur. Il avait réussi son challenge. Bien sûr il restait encore l'entretient de fin, puis les papiers et les négociations mais cela il le laissait à son supérieur et à son directeur, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Son avenir s'avérait être sous le meilleur des auspices. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru quelques heures plus tôt lorsque la fortune semblait s'acharner sur lui. Le directeur de la compagnie leva son verre d'eau et but une gorgée, la conversation allait bientôt commencer. Duo le regarda franchement, il était sur de lui et sur de ce qu'il allait dire.

« J'ai bien écouté votre petite présentation, monsieur…Maxwell. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par le produit que vous proposez à ma compagnie. Je ne pense pas devoir vous embêter plus longtemps avec ceci, nous pouvons commencer les négociations. »

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était comme s'il avait revêtu un tutu et des pompons et qu'il dansait la samba dans sa poitrine. S'il avait pu il aurait crié de joie. Seule une jolie couleur rose qui vint sur ses joues pouvait le trahir de sa gaieté momentanée.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord… »

Le sourire de Duo se fana comme un coquelicot qui vient d'être cueillit… Dans sa tête résonnait Carmina Burana de Wagner. Chevauchée qui détruisait son espoir petit à petit.

« Il me semble messieurs qu'il reste plusieurs points à éclaircir encore. Quelques brouillards dans le projet. Comme lorsque vous parlez de la capacité d'adaptation… Nous avons mis au point un nouveau type de microprocesseur, comment pouvez-vous nous garantir que votre produit s'adaptera à l'ordinateur ? »

Duo ne savait quoi répondre, il n'avait jamais pensé à de telles questions. Une rougeur lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il se triturait les doigts sous la table de nervosité, une décharge électrique passa dans sa colonne vertébrale et il grimaça de douleur.

« - Et bien… Je… C'est que… Nous n'avons pas…

- Et puis vous n'avez pas parlé des capacités de résistance au craquage. Comment pouvez-vous être sur et dire que votre produit est à 99% fiable alors que même les antivirus de la Maison Blanche ne sont pas fiable à 70 %... Cela me semble capillotracté monsieur Maxwell. De plus je ne comprends pas le dernier feuillet de votre présentation. Vous dites qu'il faut que le programme soit dirigé à partir d'un ordinateur principal mais cela voudrait dire que ce même ordinateur ne serait pas protégé, où qu'il devrait être lui même protégé par un autre antivirus de votre création. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable de proposer une telle chose. »

Duo ne put rien répondre, en quelques phrases du principal conseiller il voyait tout son avenir s'effondrer… C'est avec cette musique de Messe pour le temps présent de Béjart qu'il vit tous ses rêves s'enfuir. Il vit le directeur de la compagnie hocher de la tête avec son co-directeur et son supérieur ranger ses papiers l'air renfermé. Il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux tandis qu'une forte chaleur lui tournait la tête. Il se leva d'un coup en s'excusant brièvement, il entendit vaguement le directeur de la compagnie dire que de toute manière il pouvait disposer, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Il s'engouffra dans les toilettes et s'y enferma.

Il regarda un instant son image dans le miroir en serrant les dents, tout cela ne devait pas être possible, cela ne pouvait se faire… Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage et contemple un instant le plafond. Comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Il revoyait encore le sourire de ce directeur adjoint qui le hantait. Cet air hautain et sur de lui, cet air qui voulait dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire, qu'il ne le laisserait pas vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, qu'il allait le détruire à petit feu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller de l'avant. Il sortit des toilettes de nouveau d'aplomb, pouvant faire face cette fois ci. Mais seulement il ressortit de la société dix minutes plus tard, il avait appris que son supérieur l'avait précédé de quelques minutes. Comme un bagnard qui va vers les rames, il appela un taxi qui le déposa devant son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau, sa plus proche collègue l'informa qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Duo y alla, gardant ses affaires avec lui…

C'est dans cet immense immeuble que tout son univers éclata. Il apprit que son supérieur hiérarchique qui l'accompagnait avait réussit à récupérer le dossier. Son patron l'avait accueillit froidement, il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur une chaise dure et l'avait regardé les mains sous son menton, ses yeux le transperçant de par en par.

« Vous avez été un incapable… »

- Je….

- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je vous avez confié ce dossier en vous faisant confiance. J'ai eu tord. A cause de vous, nous avons faillit perdre l'un de nos principaux client. A cause de vous la société entière à friser la faillite. Vous avez bâclé ce travail alors que c'était le dossier le plus important qui puisse exister. Vous avez perdu ma confiance, et celle de vos collègues. Maxwell, comment comptez-vous continuer dans ces conditions ? »

Duo ne sut que répondre, il se leva du siège et sortit du bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard il revenait en proposant sa démission, celle-ci fut acceptée. C'est ainsi qu'il ressortit de l'immeuble, ayant tout perdu. Il jeta un poing dans le vide, pensant qu'il pourrait gagner un tournoi de boxe contre le plus grand des champions vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était. Il les détestait tous, ce patron gros comme un porc, ses collègues qui ne s'occupaient que de leur bonheur personnel, cet enfoiré de directeur adjoint, même ces femmes avec leurs gros seins il les détestait !

Il se dirigea vers la périphérie de la ville, bousculant les personnes sur son passage, notamment une plus que les autres. Il se retourna à peine, ne voulant pas dire « pardon ». Lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui qu'il avait bousculé, sa colère décupla, pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans sa tête il repartit de plus belle. Le vampire sourit en voyant cela et il décida de le suivre, d'une démarche nonchalante et s'amusant comme un gamin à pister ce jeune homme. Duo ne se retournait pas, il sentait sa présence dans son dos et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Il accéléra sa marche et se dirigea vers des ruelles que seul un gamin né dans la rue pouvait connaître. Il tourna et tourna encore dans les passages étroits. Il cherchait à perdre son poursuivant plutôt que de lui taper dessus. Et bizarrement, de courir comme ça l'épuisait et l'empêchait de trop penser à tout ce qui se passait. Enfin, il crut qu'il l'avait perdu et il se retrouva à déboucher sur une petite place, il jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux derrière lui et se retourna. C'est à ce moment là qu'une main apparut de nulle part et lui agrippa le bras.

« Allons boire une café ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune américain se retrouva tiré par son bourreau dans le café le plus proche. Duo ne sut pas quoi répondre, ni quoi dire pour protester et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis à la terrasse du café sous un oranger en fleur, et de très mauvaise humeur, ce qui faisait sourire Heero. Duo ne fut pas très coopérant pendant ce « rendez-vous », il avait croisé les bras, ne prenant que de temps en temps la petite tasse qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais Heero n'en tenait pas compte, celui-ci restait impassible, il se contentait de sourire. Le vampire souriait lorsqu'il regardait le châtain bouder et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la voix que Duo entendit n'était plus la même, elle était plus douce, plus chaleureuse et bizarrement il se sentait bien dans cette nouvelle enveloppe. Mais non, il ne devait pas se sentir bien avec cet homme, cet homme qui venait de le faire virer de son seul travail. De la seule chance de sa vie.

« Je sais que vous êtes en colère monsieur Maxwell. Je m'en vois navré. Mais vous savez, ce n'est que pour votre bien que j'ai créé cette situation particulière dans laquelle vous êtes plongé. Votre avenir ne dépend plus que de vous. Vous ne pouviez pas rester dans cette société où votre jeunesse aurait été aspirée par l'argent et la loi du marché. Non, cela aurait été gâché votre vie que de continuer sur la voix dans laquelle vous vous étiez lancé. Mon jeune ami, vous m'en voulez mais sachez que ce sentiment s'évanouira lorsque vous comprendrez combien je n'ai voulu que votre bonheur. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, faites-moi confiance ».

Duo continuait de bouder, ses lèvres pincées, il ne voulait pas écouter ce que cet homme avait à lui dire, non il ne le voulait pas. C'est alors qu'il vit Heero se lever et poser une carte sur la table.

« N'empruntez pas des chemins avec trop de brouillard et suivez les feux bleus. J'espère, monsieur que nous nous reverrons prochainement, j'ai de sérieuses propositions à vous faire. »

La voix cessa de parler. Duo avait été comme bercé, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, c'était comme s'il était dans un état second. Une proposition ? Un travail ? Il ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'évanouir dans la foule comme il s'était évanoui dans la nuit la veille… Qui était-il ?

******

Les heures, les jours qui suivirent semblèrent se rassembler que dans une seule et même minute pour le jeune anglais. Une minute atroce, de désespoir complet où il vit sa vie s'effondrer en quelques heures, en quelques gestes et en quelques paroles. Lui qui était monté si haut était attiré de nouveau inexorablement vers le bas, comme si une force supérieure l'attirait de toutes ses forces sans qu'il ne puisse lui échapper. Une minute d'angoisse, de terreur et d'attente horrible pour savoir quel serait son destin, s'il allait mourir ainsi ou si une traite allait lui être accordée.

Sa rencontre ou plutôt ses rencontres étaient totalement oubliée, il n'y pensait plus, ni à cet homme ni à ce papier. C'est à peine s'il se souvenait de qui il était… Lorsqu'il rentra le soir chez lui, il fut alpagué par son propriétaire, son appartement étant un appartement de fonction, il devait quitter les lieux tout de suite, c'est ainsi que dès le soir il se retrouva à l'hôtel, avec ses maigres moyens. Le matin il était promis à un brillant avenir, le soir il se retrouvait logé dans une vieille chambre sous un grenier dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

Le lendemain, il fit toutes les agences d'emplois… N'ayant pratiquement aucun diplôme, il ne fut retenu par aucune d'entre elles…Le surlendemain, il fit le tour de toutes les offres d'emplois des journaux, il ne trouva personne pour l'embaucher. Le troisième jour, il fit le tour des magasins qui proposait un poste, aucun des entretiens n'aboutit et après avoir faillit se faire violer par un patron d'une épicerie, il rentra chez lui désœuvré. Et les jours passaient ainsi, ses économies fondaient à vu d'œil, il ne trouvait aucun emploi, il ne savait pas où aller. Un jour il ne put payer sa nuit, le propriétaire de l'hôtel lui proposa un marché, or Duo ne voulait pas tomber comme sa mère, il refusa et se vit mettre à la porte.

C'est donc ainsi que dans sa dix-neuvième année, alors qu'il était né dans la rue et qu'il avait tout fait pour la fuir et ne jamais devoir y retourner, il se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble, une seule valise à la main, avec plus rien sur lui, jeté de tout le monde, les gens passant à côté de lui changeant de trottoir comme s'il avait la peste sur lui et qu'il allait les contaminer. Duo leva les yeux vers le ciel, il désirait plus que tout mourir sur place, s'il y avait un orage, il priait pour qu'un éclair le foudroie sur place mais ce souhait ne vint pas.

Le ciel était clair et dégagé et aucun nuage n'annonçait une tempête… Il ne voulait pas non plus pleurer, il n'en avait plus le courage. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, recherchant un peu de chaleur dans la fraicheur de cette nuit, ses doigts touchèrent un bout de papier, il le sortit, intrigué et l'ouvrit. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, tout, la conversation, le papier donné, tout… Il regarda le numéro et l'adresse… Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

_« Tu tomberas, tu tomberas dans le noir si tu suis le diable. N'accepte pas son invitation et tu mourras. Que choisis-tu, la mort bienfaitrice ou le noir effroyable ? »_

Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Bizarrement, une musique l'entraîna à faire un choix, il prit son téléphone portable, il utilisa ses dernières barres de batterie et les quelques centimes qu'il lui restait de crédit pour composer le numéro. La Polonaise de Chopin entraîna ses paroles lorsque l'on décrocha.

« Bonsoir, je voudrais…

- Monsieur Maxwell, j'attendais votre appel, ne bougez pas, je viens vous chercher de suite ! »

Budup Budup Budup… Buuuuuup… Le téléphone venait de rendre l'âme… Duo se tenait sur le trottoir, un taxi arriva derrière lui et s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu…

* * *

Alors alors alors alors alors alors alors?

*se ressoit une poele dans la tête*

___

a-alors???


End file.
